Random RP Parody 2
Random RP Parody was a summer 2014 horror improv parody RP. Plot Melanie and Annie host a slumber party for their friends, but their sinister plan to appease RuPaul backfires. Who will survive the night? Synopsis RuPaul had been attacking and harassing Melanie and Annie for some time, so they put together a slumberparty to sacrifice their friends to him. One by one their friends arrived. Lulu began complaining about the lack of men and asked Matt to have sex, but was denied. Jill and Lissa began making out on the couch, Shitface, who was apparently a gigantic bitch, ran upstairs to eat chocolate cake. While everybody settled in, Lissa took her top off for some random nudity, which made Toby very happy. The two then ran outside to go for a swim while Toby followed. Lulu and Ethan, who was one of the hottest guys ever, went into Annie's room and began to have sex before Annie barged in and questioned them on what they were doing. Lulu threw her out, literally, before "riding Ethan like a bull." Back outside, Jill swam away and Lissa ripped Toby's clothes off and began to suck his dick before they had sex, she demanded he get her pregnant, so that happened too. Toby then went back inside, his dick still swinging about which distracted everyone and caused them to stare at it. Meanwhile backoutside, RuPaul pulled Jill under water and drowned her before making her a zombie. Lissa searched for Jill but was attacked, she banged on the windows and doors but while everyone looked at Toby's penis, they were too distracted to hear her. Lulu finally exited Annie's room, just after Toby put his pants back on, and then promptly went into the kitchen where she was eaten alive by a homicidal box of cereal, frosted flakes. Her screams alerted the others and Shitface and Matt went to investigate, but found her perfectly fine. She said she hadn't screamed when asked and then left the house, her body vanished then and RuPaul absorbed her soul. Sam approached Melanie and asked if they should go look for for Lulu since her exit was so abrupt, so the two left to find her. Before exiting the property, Ethan came outside and went off with Sam to search while Melanie went to check on the others. After finding Annie and Toby, Sam ran up to the house, screaming. She said that Lissa and Jill were zombies and had eaten Ethan, she begged them to open the door and Annie said she was a dumb ass and that the door was unlocked. Toby then said he was kinda sad Lissa was dead because she had made him cum inside her and he didn't want a baby, just then an uber pregnant Lissa burst through the window and birthed a zombie baby. Toby screamed like a little girl and ran upstairs. Melanie, who somehow had telekinesis, threw Lissa's baby back outside so she climbed out the window after it. Sam was then murdered by zombie Lulu and turned into a zombie, she opened the door and attempted to attack but was thrown back outside by Melanie and died. Melanie and Annie ran back inside and found zombie Ethan attacking Shitface and Matt in the kitchen. Shitface screamed and threw a knife, then picked up Matt and threw him. Matt was then zombified. Screaming again, she picked up the toaster, a chair, another chair, and the table and smashed them over Matt's head before finally punching him in the face, killing him. Meanwhile, zombie Lissa, Jill, and the baby pulled Annie down into the floor. Melanie then transformed into the Pink Senshi but before she could attack, she was blasted and killed by RuPaul's laugh and went flying across the room. Ethan then turned back to Shitface, who then gave in and was murdered and turned into a zombie. Annie beat the shit out of the zombies in the hole and killed them just as Toby came back downstairs, spotted Melanie and went :|, he helped Annie out of the hole and was then told to distract the zombie but instead ran and hid. After a moment Annie, now the Green Senshi, ran back out and destroyed zombie Ethan and zombie Shitface. Toby had carried Melanie upstairs a little bit earlier, he and Annie went upstairs to finally check if she was ok (but she's still dead so no, she's not) they were shocked to find RuPaul holding Melanie's body, he then absorbed it and blasted Toby, sending him flying out the window. Annie ran but was chased by Toby's now possessed body. When they ran back inside, he fell in the hole where the zombies were earlier and was impaled. While he was dying, RuPaul made a deal with Annie that if she spared him he'd reverse time and her friends would all live. Annie agreed and helped him out of the hole, he then let out a huge laugh that shattered the windows and ripped the doors off the hinges. Suddenly Annie was standing next to Melanie in the laundry room, they both had their memories of the night and decided to call off the slumber party. As Melanie left the room, Annie sighed and wondered what she owed RuPaul before letting out a RuPaul laugh. Cast List Annie Juran as Annie Melanie Putzo as Melanie Lulu Malik as Lulu Melanie DiPrima as Shitface October Amat as Toby Zachmckay Resident as Ethan Mattey Juran as Matt Sammyrossia Resident as Sam Jill Tutti as Jill Lissa Elton as Lissa RP Tool as RuPaul RP Tool as Zombie Baby Death Order #Jill - Drowned by RuPaul, turned into a zombie. Later killed as zombie by Annie. #Lissa - Zombified by Jill. Later killed by Annie. Later blown up as zombie by senshi Annie. #Lulu - Eaten by cereal box, soul absorbed by RuPaul. #Ethan - Eaten by Lissa and Jill zombies. Later blown up by senshi Annie. #Sam - Eaten by Lulu. Later thrown outside as zombie by Melanie's telekinesis and neck snapped. #Matt - Eaten by Ethan, then beaten down by Shitface. #Melanie - Transformed into senshi then blasted by RuPaul. #Shitface - Ripped apart by Ethan, then destroyed as zombie by Annie. #Zombie Baby - Shot by Annie. #Toby - Thrown out of the house, body possessed by RuPaul. Category:RP Pages Category:Parody Series